1. Technical Field
The field of the invention is mobile communications and, more particularly, to Voice over IP (VoIP) and other real time services for WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High-Speed Uplink Packet Access).
2. Discussion of Related Art
The invention relates to the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) specification of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) and more specifically to the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) which is an enhanced downlink feature used in the Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode. This feature is specified in the 3GPP release 5.
We describe the invention here using the downlink (HSDPA) as an example. However, the invention can also be used in the uplink (HSUPA). High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) is an enhanced uplink feature which may be used in the Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode. This feature is being specified in the 3GPP and targeted to 3GPP release 6. The invention is not limited to the specific context described, however.
HSDPA and HSUPA are designed for high speed data and therefore the associated control overhead is not a problem when high data rates are used. When introducing for instance a relatively low bit rate VoIP or other real time service on top of HSDPA and HSUPA, however, the control overhead becomes a major problem. There are other types of services where this can be a problem as well.
For HSDPA, the downlink shared control channels (HS-SCCH) consume channelization codes as well as downlink transmission power, thus reducing the voice capacity. HS-SCCH is used to tell the UE (User Equipment) when (timing) and on which codes the UE will receive communications on a shared data channel HS-DSCH. Also, the transmission format is indicated to the UE on HS-SCCH. HS-SCCH signalling is purely physical (/MAC) layer signalling, telling the UE the following parameters: UE id (intended recipient of the control on HS-SCCH and data on data channel (HS-DSCH)), modulation scheme and channelization codes used on data channel, transport block sizes (TBS), HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat request) process id, HARQ redundancy and constellation version and NDI (new data indicator).
HS-SCCH(s) (there can be several of these and one UE can be configured to receive a maximum of four HS-SCCHs) are sent to the UE on separate (from data channels) code channels two slots earlier than corresponding HS-PDSCHs. The UE reads the HS-SCCHs and tries to find its UE id. When UE finds its UE id from one of the HS-SCCHs, then UE reads the transport format parameters and demodulates and decodes the corresponding HS-PDSCHs based on these parameter values. According to current 3GPP specifications, HS-SCCH is sent with every data packet sent on HS-DSCH.
For HSUPA, E-DPCCH (Enhanced Dedicated Physical Control Channel) tells the transmission format (transport block size). It is consuming some capacity but is not as big a problem as HS-SCCH in the downlink. E-DPCCH is a dedicated control channel which is power controlled whereas HS-SCCH as a shared channel typically requires higher transmission power. According to current 3GPP specification, E-DPCCH is always sent together with E-DPDCH (Enhanced Dedicated Physical Data Channel), i.e., no data is sent on E-DPDCH without associated signalling on E-DPCCH.
One way of solving the problem is by transmitting several VoIP or other real time type or other small packets for a user at the same time, which increases the data rate and reduces control overhead. This is one way of reducing HS-SCCH overhead and is already possible with the current specification.
Use of a multiuser packet is another way of reducing HS-SCCH overhead: VoIP or like packets from multiple users are combined into one HS-DSCH packet and only one HS-SCCH is sent. A similar approach is specified for the 1×-EV DO system.
The current invention is independent from the above described solutions and can also be used together with them.